La Madama
by PrincessMico
Summary: La ciudad parece estar segura, para un grupo de policías pero el consecutivo ataque a los hombres que caen bajo la seducción de un grupo de chicas para luego robarles todo, pone en jaque a la seguridad. Podrán estos policías dar con ellas? / Multiparejas: NatsuXLucy - GajeelXLevy - GrayXJuvia - JerallXErza


Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Una ciudad donde la seguridad está a cargo del grupo de policías más fuertes, brillantes y atractivos que puede haber en cualquier lugar es imposible pensar que el crimen este presente. O eso es lo que esperaba el comisario Makarov Dreyar cuando dejo a cargo del lugar a su adorado y formidable nieto Laxus Dreyar.

" _Las últimas novedades informan que nadie logro dar con este grupo de mujeres que se dedican a robarles absolutamente todo a los pobres hombres que caen en sus garras debido a la seducción inevitabl.."_

\- No deberían estar viendo las noticias tan tranquilamente.. – Dijo un hombre bastante grande, fornido de cabellos rubios con una gran cicatriz en el ojo derecho que parecía un rayo, mientras apagaba el bendito televisor donde pasaban las noticias.

\- ¿Que se supone que hagamos Laxus?.. – Respondió un joven de cabellos rosas con una mirada bastante molesta por todo lo que sucedía.

\- Deberías referirte a él como Comisario Dreyar.. – Dijo un joven de cabellos azules con una mirada tranquila y pacífica a pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo la ciudad.

\- Demonios! – Dijo otro mientras golpeaba la mesa. Se podía ver en sus ojos rojos la ira que tenía por sentirse inútil al no poder atrapar a un simple grupo de mujeres.

\- Creo que debemos calmarnos un poco y pensar las cosas con claridad.. – Dijo por ultimo un pelinegro de cabellos cortos mientras se ubicaba en frente de un ventilador para refrescarse.

\- Muchachos.. Gray tiene razón.. Necesitamos organizar todo lo que sabemos sobre estas mujeres.. – Volvió a hablar el comisario frente a todos – Natsu ¿qué es lo que lograste averiguar?

\- Sabemos que suelen cambiar la apariencia para no ser descubiertas.. – Dijo el pelirosa mientras tomaba un grupo de papeles de la mesa y se los entregaba al comisario.

\- ¿Jerall? – Pregunto el rubio mientras sujetaba los papeles que le entregaba Natsu.

\- Sus edades varían bastante.. Pero todas rondan entre los veintitrés a veintiséis años.. – Respondió el peliazul repitiendo la misma acción que Natsu con sus informes.

\- ¿Gajeel?.. – Lo llamo Laxus.

\- Suelen frecuentar diversos bares pero sabemos que trabajan en grupo.. – Dijo el ojirojo de larga cabellera negra.

\- ¿Gray?.. ¿Tienes algo o solo una fijación por el ventilador? – Pregunto Laxus al último integrante de la mesa.

El pelinegro lo miro molesto por el comentario pero aun así se corrió del lugar y tomo asiento junto a todos los demás y sin mirarlo le expuso lo que sabía.

\- Suelen seducir a sus víctimas para llevarlos a un buen hotel de la ciudad.. Pasan unas horas con ellos y luego desaparecen.. Según el testimonio de las víctimas, suelen dormirlos para poder irse sin llamar la atención de nadie.. – Dijo Gray mientras le daba los informes que tenía en su lugar.

El comisario a cargo de todo el caso, miraba los informes que le habían entregado todo su equipo de policías presente en dicha reunión. Examino toda la información con la que contaba y, tomando asiento en la punta de la mesa se dispuso a seguir hablando.

\- Aparte de todo lo que ustedes lograron reunir.. Sabemos que no suelen repetir los bares y que sus víctimas suelen tener entre veintiséis y veintinueve años.. – Aporto Laxus a los demás presentes.

Entre ellos empezaron a debatirse que podían hacer mientras, tachaban los bares en los cuales se había confirmado los ataques a las víctimas. Aun desconocían si es que había más boliches o bares en los cuales hayan atacado pero sin la denuncia de las víctimas, la información era bastante limitada. Sacaron los mapas de la ciudad y marcando los bares, descubrieron que eran pocos los que quedaban antes de que buscaran otros lugares para encontrar a sus víctimas o volviesen a repetir los bares, haciendo más difícil dar con ellas. En lo que analizaban todo lo que tenían descubren que aún quedaba un bar al cual no se habían reportado nada extraño o fuera de lo normal, el famoso Bar Blue Pegasus.

\- Puede que su próximo lugar sea Blue Pegasus.. – Dijo Jerall mientras señalaba el bar en el mapa.

\- Escuche que un grupo de modelos Europeos que están en la ciudad por uno de los desfiles, pensaban asistir a ese lugar ya que son conocidos del dueño Ichiya.. – Aporto Gray al escuchar del bar que hablaba Jerall.

\- Seguramente elegirán ese bar y a esas personas para su próximo ataque.. – Digo Gajeel mientras prestaba atención al mapa de la ciudad.

\- Si los mantenemos vigilados, podremos dar con ellas.. – Opino por ultimo Natsu.

\- Si los mantenemos vigilados es probable que no se acerquen a ellos a causa de nosotros.. – Hablo Laxus – Pero conozco al dueño del bar y podemos buscar la forma de infiltrarnos..

Ante la sugerencia del rubio todos se quedaron en silencio y esperaron a que se explicara.

\- Podemos hacer pasar por modelos a un grupo de policías y llamar la atención más que los propios modelos para poder dar con ellas.. – Se explicó Laxus.

\- Pediríamos ayuda al dueño del bar para que nos siga el juego y así poder salvar a sus amigos de que sean desvalijados por estas mujeres.. – Dijo Gajeel entendiendo al instante la idea del rubio.

\- Exacto.. – Confirmo Laxus mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho.

\- ¿Quiénes serán los que se infiltraran? – Pregunto Natsu luego de entender la idea por fin.

\- Supongo que seremos nosotros ya que somos los que conocemos su modo operandi y además de ser los encargados de dar con ellas desde hace semanas.. – Dijo Jerall, respondiendo a la pregunta de Natsu.

El rubio a cargo del equipo asintió ante las palabras de Jerall y fue entonces cuando empezaron organizarse para dar con ellas. Lo principal era conseguir la apariencia de modelos, era imposible hacerlos pasar por europeos ya que sus rasgos eran notorio de la zona pero aun así buscaron la forma de verse lo más atractivos posibles y simular poseer grandes cantidades de dinero para así llamar más la atención que los mismo modelos extranjeros. Sabían que estos sujetos irían al bar un sábado por la noche ya que habían hablado previamente con Ichiya para así evitar inconvenientes, solo debían prepararse para el día.

Llegada la noche del sábado, cuatro autos aparecieron en el estacionamiento del bar, listos para entrar en acción. Ninguno había deseado llevar micrófonos encima ya que se sentían demasiado confiados de que por fin lograrían atraparlas y no necesitarían de esos aparatos para meterlas tras las rejas. El bar era bastante conocido y muy lujoso. Desde la entrada se podía visualizar las distintas luces de colores que iluminaban el lugar, las mesas tan limpias y pulcras de un hermoso color marfil junto a sillas en color negro que daban un contraste fabuloso. En la barra se podía ver que era completamente vidriada con banquetas altas para los que desearan tomarse un trago o un coctel en el lugar mientras que al fondo de esta se podían ver las distintas botellas de alcohol de varios colores, tamaños y formas. La gente se empezaba a asomar e ingresar al local, bajo la guardia de seguridad que elegía a quien sí y a quien no dejar entrar ya que la casa se reservaba el derecho de admisión. Faltaba un cuarto para las once de la noche cuando los cuatro jóvenes policías decidieron ingresar al lugar ya que por fuera no encontraron ningún movimiento sospechoso o que llamara la atención.

A pesar de todos ser policías, se podría decir que su más grande capricho o lujo que ellos mismo se daban, era tener un auto que llamara la atención y que fuera lo suficientemente lujoso como para robarse la mirada de todos los que lo veían pasar. Este capricho los beneficio bastante para esta clase de misión ya que les permitió llegar en sus propios autos sin la necesidad de alquilar o que alguien los llevase.

Del primer auto, un Ferrari color rojo fuego, se bajó un joven de cabellos rosas vistiendo un traje elegante color blanco con un chaleco en un gris claro que hacia juego con sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Debajo del chaleco llevaba una camisa blanca a la cual dejo desabrochado los dos botones de arriba, para darle un look más relajado. Cerrando su Ferrari se dirigió a la entrada del bar donde el guardia lo dejo pasar sin siquiera preguntarle el nombre.

Del segundo auto, un BMW gris acero, se bajó un joven de una larga cabellera color negra azabache, con su impecable traje color negro como la noche pero con una camisa color borgoña. No llevaba corbata y el saco del traje lo llevaba en la mano, la camisa con dos botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas por encima de los codos, le daban un look de chico malo que a cualquiera le gustaría. Al igual que el primero, cerró su vehículo y se dirigió al bar.

Del tercer auto, un Lamborghini azul metalizado, se bajó un joven de cabellos cortos, color negro, con su traje a la medida en tono azul oscuro que en medio de la noche cualquiera lo confundiría con uno negro. Llevaba la chaqueta del traje desabrochada pero no así la camisa, y a diferencia de los otros si llevaba una corbata azul que contrastaba con el blanco de la camisa. Su mirada de aburrimiento era lo único expresable en su bello rostro y luego de dar un sonoro suspiro, cerro su auto para dirigirse al bar en cuestión.

Por último, las puertas de un Mercedes Benz negro, dejaron ver a un joven de cabellos azulados con un gran tatuaje en el lado derecho del rostro, que bajaba con toda elegancia para así abrocharse el traje color azul claro que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello. Se podría decir que de los cuatros, él era el que más formal iba para lo que marcaba la misión. Colocando una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se dispuso a cerrar su auto e ingresar al local.

Dentro del mismo pudo ver a sus compañeros en distintos puntos del lugar para así no llamar la atención de que los cuatros eran conocidos y que tenían un solo objetivo. Visualizo a Natsu cerca de los escenarios, a Gajeel en el sector de fumadores, prendiendo uno de sus tantos cigarros y a Gray en una punta de la barra vidriada, dándole la posibilidad de ubicarse el en el lado contrario sin llamar la atención.

Pasaron los minutos y aun no tenían noticias de las mujeres que buscaban, es cierto que no sabían a ciencias ciertas como es que se veían ya que solían cambiar la apariencia pero aun así no habían notado nada extraño. El lugar se encontraba repleto, tanto por hombres como mujeres, más mujeres claro está. Por un momento notaron que los modelos no estaban presentes así que supusieron que a eso se debía que no veían movimiento por parte de estas señoritas.

Cuando el reloj marco la media noche los famosos modelos hicieron su gran entrada al bar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Los cuatro policías, simplemente observaron de reojo por las dudas pero su estrepitosa entrada dificultaba las cosas. Les habían aconsejado que pasaran desapercibido pero con todo el brillo y glamur que desprendían era imposible que eso sucediese. Por recomendación del comisario, debían ir con bastante dinero u objetos de valor llamativos como collares y relojes para así atraer la atención de las mujeres en cuestión, es por eso que para evitar que ellas se acercasen a los modelos, decidieron llamar ellos la atención pidiendo los tragos y cocteles más caros que se podían apreciar en la carta y abriendo sus billeteras de la manera más llamativa posible así las miradas femeninas se centraban en ellos.

Pasaron los minutos y sintieron que sus planes no habían funcionado ya que ninguna se les acercaba de una manera sospechosa. Comenzaban a perder la paciencia y a pensar que quizás habían descubierto el plan de infiltración y que esa noche no lograrían nada.

El bar dio lugar a que la música sonara y así algunas parejas se dispusieron a bailar en medio de la pista que se encontraba a unos pasos de escenario.

\- ¿Bailas? – Pregunto una chica alta, cuerpo escultural que podía provocarle un infarto a cualquiera que la mirase por más de dos segundos seguidos.

La pregunta había ido dirigida a Natsu, tuvo bastantes problemas para volver a respirar y obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar antes de parecer sospechoso todo lo sucedido. Pudo ver bien a la mujer que le había hablado, era bastante alta pero no tanto como el, llevaba un vestido amarillo claro que le ajustaba en las partes correcta de su cuerpo, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Sus grandes pechos parecían que iban a salir de ese vestido ante el más mínimo movimiento. Subió un poco más la vista con algo de dificultad y pudo ver sus hermosos ojos color marrón y un largo cabello color verde que según su opinión no parecía ser del todo el tono que más le quedaría. Reaccionando rápidamente, supuso que no debería ser su apariencia real y por ende ser una de las mujeres que buscaba. Terminando de golpe su trago y levantándose con bastante determinación le respondió a la preguntas antes hecha.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de lado que demostraba seguridad y confianza.

Se dirigieron a la pista, el siguiéndola a ella, y ahí es cuando pudo ver su blanca espalda que dejaba ver su vestido ajustado. Disimulando a más no poder ya que esa mujer le estaba llevando a lo que podía ser una trampa mortal y no precisamente por el robo, se pusieron a bailar en medio del lugar de una manera bastante provocativa.

A lo lejos, un ojirojo veía la escena y suponía que una de esas mujeres debería ser con la que estaba ya que solo podían hacer algún movimiento si es que tenían sospechas de ser a quienes buscaban puesto que no estaban de descanso sino en una misión. Decidió sacar un cigarro y prenderlo para así poder pasar el tiempo y esperar un poco más. La noche no sería tan mala si es que lograban aunque sea dar con una.

\- ¿Me convidas fuego? – dijo una pequeña joven.

Gajeel tuvo que evitar las ganas de ahogarse con el humo del cigarro, cuando vio a la mujer que le hablaba. Asintiendo con la cabeza ya que las palabras no salían de su boca, pudo ver como la joven se acercaba a la mesa e inclinándose para que prendiera su cigarro fue ahí cuando vio un poco más de su cuerpo. Podía ver que no era tan alta la joven pero el vestido celeste con tiras que se sujetaba en su cuello llamaba mucho la atención. No era tan exuberante su delantera pero aun así provocaba unas ganas de saber lo que escondía bajo ese vestido. Con una rápida mirada pudo ver sus bien formadas piernas y su hermosa cadera que a más de uno le darían ganas de sujetar. Rápidamente volvió a mirarla al rostro y por poco sintió perderse en esos grandes y avellanados ojos que te invitaban a no dejarlos de mirar. El color de su cabello llamo poderosamente la atención, era de un color rosado y dedujo que no podía ser suyo, no iban con el estilo de la chica y era claro que el plan de llamar la atención con algo de dinero, estaba dando sus frutos, esta chica que tenía frente suyo era nada más ni nada menos que una de las que estaba buscando. No podía creer que una joven como ella estuviese metida en este tipo de tramas pero hoy en día las apariencias podían engañar.

\- Gracias – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa seductora que podía cortarte la respiración en cualquier momento – ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía un momento?

Obligando a su cuerpo para que volviera a la realidad de que estaba en una misión y no de paseo por el lugar, le respondió.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras le daba lugar en la mesa para que se sintiera cómoda.

\- Van dos.. – Pensó un pelinegro al ver la escena de sus dos compañeros.

Molesto por no saber si el lograría dar con alguna o no, se dirigió a los baños para así poder refrescarse un poco y pensar más fríamente en toda la situación y tratar de dar con las demás chicas que faltaba. Iba caminando distraído con las manos en el bolsillo que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien haciendo que se le callera parte de su trago al suelo.

\- Lo lamento mucho.. No vi por donde iba.. – Dijo la joven mientras se disculpaba.

\- Fue mi error.. – Se disculpó rápidamente Gray mientras la miraba detenidamente.

La joven llevaba un vestido bastante ajustado en la parte superior, dejando ver sus grandes atributos, el color azul oscuro de este resaltaba su blanca piel. El vestido tenía dos grandes tajos que iban desde su cadera hasta el final del mismo, que provocaba grandes tentaciones. Subió un poco más la vista, luego de que esta se enderezara luego de pedir disculpas, y pudo ver unos grandes y bellísimos ojos azul marino que daban la sensación de un profundo mar. También pudo notar que el color de su cabello era demasiado dorado y algo en su interior le decía que no encajaba con la personalidad de la chica. Rápidamente dedujo que no debía ser su apariencia real y luego de sonreír victorioso al saber que no quedaría atrás de sus compañeros y que el también lograría dar con una de esas mujeres, volvió a hablarle.

\- Deja que te invite un trago a modo de disculpa por derramar el tuyo ¿sí?.. – Dijo Gray mientras le ofrecía la mano para que lo acompañase.

\- Estaría encantada.. – Respondió la joven mientras sujetaba su mano.

Así fue como caminaron hasta la lujosa barra y luego de indicarle al barman, lo que pedirían se dispusieron a hablar tranquilamente. En la otra punta, el último del grupo se encontraba tranquilo ante toda la situación. Sus compañeros habían logrado dar con las chicas que buscaban pero algo dentro de él, le decía que aun debía faltar una más. Sin llamar demasiado la atención, noto que hace unos instantes, una hermosa mujer con un largo vestido color rojo, se había sentado a su izquierda aun cuando habían más lugares alrededor de la barra. La joven llevaba su vestido con bastante elegancia y un tajo al lado derecho dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas que mostraba, cuando se cruzó de piernas. Pudo notar unos grandes ojos color marrón que no parecían ir con el tono de su cabello negro como la noche. Algo dentro suyo le decía que una mujer como ella, el color rojo, el color escarlata, era el que más le favorecía. Todos sus instintos detectivescos le indicaban que estaba alado de la última mujer que buscaban esa noche. Rápidamente, para evitar que se alejara, llamo al barman para que le preparara uno de los cocteles más finos y seductores que un hombre puede ofrecerle a una mujer con tanta clase como la que tenía a su lado.

\- Un Martini para la bella dama de mi izquierda por favor.. – Dijo Jerall al barman.

\- ¿Un Martini? – Pregunto la joven mientras apenas se giraba para verlo a la cara.

\- Dicen que es el trago más seductor que un hombre debe ofrecer.. – Respondió Jerall con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

\- Debo suponer que me está seduciendo en ese caso.. – Volvió a hablar la joven.

\- Se podría decir.. – Decía Jerall mientras el barman dejaba la copa frente a la joven.

Los minutos pasaron y los cuatro policías podían entender por qué es que caían tantos hombres bajo las garras de estas mujeres. Cada uno se perdía rápidamente en la bella figura de sus acompañantes. Si no fuese que mentalmente se regañaban para que se concentraran en la misión, ya hubiesen sucumbido ante ellas y pasar a ser uno más de la lista de las víctimas.

Cerca de la dos de la mañana, el bar estaba en su mejor momento. La gente bailaba, tomaba y se la pasaba bien. Pero de un modo sutil, sus acompañantes propusieron ir a un lugar donde pudiesen estar más cómodos y tranquilos, sin el bullicio de la gente ni la música, un lugar donde ellos sabían que sería el momento en que lograrían comprobar que ellas eran las famosas mujeres que robaban a pobres hombres que caían por sus seductores cuerpos. Aunque si lo pensaban bien, esos sujetos lo tenían bien merecidos por caer en una trampa tan absurda como dejarse guiar por la lujuria que desprendían sus cuerpos. Estaba claro que ellos eran más fuerte que eso pero debían fingir que estaban cayendo para así poder atraparlas, porque eso era lo que pasaba, ellos fingían estar perdidos en sus cuerpos y atraídos por la sensualidad de los mismo, o por lo menos eso esperaban.

\- Solo es una misión.. No estoy encendido por esta mujer.. – Pensaba Natsu mientras le abría la puerta de su Ferrari para que tomara asiento.

\- Solo es la misión.. Para nada me siento seducido por esta enana.. – Pensó Gajeel mientras abría la puerta del acompañante de su BMW, así la joven se sentaba.

\- Solo es una misión.. Nunca caería en algo tan absurdo.. – Pensó Gray mientras la llevaba a su Lamborghini.

\- Solo es por la misión.. Aunque.. – Pensaba Jerall mientras veía con cuanta elegancia tomaba asiento la joven en su Mercedes Benz.

Previamente, en la comisaria habían acordado que no les dejarían tomar la decisión de a que hotel se dirigirían para así sacarlas de sus esquemas y evitar que pudiesen organizar algún ataque, aun así no podían bajar la guardia pero siendo ellos los que eligieron el hotel se sentían más seguro. El hotel Edolas era uno de los más seguros y sabían que ahí no correrían ningún riesgo. Extrañamente, ninguna de las mujeres se opuso ante la idea, esperaban alguna negativa o algo en particular pero no habían emitido alguna palabra. Solo se dedicaban a apreciar el camino y el paisaje y nada más.

Llegado al hotel, cada hombre se propuso a pagar por la habitación, eligiendo las más apropiadas para las mujeres con las que estaban. Sabían que una vez que pasasen por la puerta, el juego del gato y el ratón comenzaría y estaba en ellos no volverse un inofensivo roedor que no sería capaz de escapar de las garras de esas infartantes mujeres que tenían a sus lados.

\- Pasa.. – Indico el pelirosa a la falsa peliverde.

\- Bonito.. – Exclamo la joven al ver la amplia habitación.

La luz de la luna se dejaba ver por el gran ventanal de la habitación y con esa tenue luz, la piel de la joven se volvía mas y más apetecible.

\- Contrólate! Demonios! – Se recriminaba el pelirosa en sus pensamientos.

\- Sabes.. – Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a el de manera seductora – Mientras bailábamos pude notar que eres muy bueno.. Suelen decir que si un hombre sabe bailar, también sabe hacerlo muy bien.. – Dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su amplio pecho.

Natsu tuvo que tragar salva con demasiada dificultad. La mujer que tenía en frente era sumamente hermosa y a la vez provocativa. Internamente se debatía entre resistir y aprovechar un poco la situación y lograr recorrer ese cuerpo que invitaba a pecar hasta el más santo. La joven dejo de acariciarlo y se dirigió al baño de la habitación.

\- Me gustaría tomar un relajante baño.. – Comento la joven – Pero ya que estamos los dos podríamos aprovechar de tomarlo juntos..

Luego de decir eso se dirigió a este mientras por el camino comenzaba a deslizar su vestido por todo su cuerpo. Antes de que dejara ver algo más que hubiese querido Natsu, la puerta se cerró y fue en ese instante que supo que había perdido la batalla. Aun podía intentar igualar la cosa pero aun así lo veía difícil y dejando que la lujuria que crecía dentro de él lo guiara, fue hasta el cuarto de baño donde la vio sumergida en la bañera con un montón de espuma que le evitaban que pudiese ver algo más.

-No me dejes esperando.. – Dijo la joven dándole lugar detrás de ella.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Natsu se metió en la bañera, en el lugar que le había indicado la chica y esta, se apoyó en su pecho para así poder sacar del agua sus largas piernas y jugar de manera seductora con la espuma que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. Decir que el vapor del agua empezó a empañar todo el lugar es en parte mentir, el calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos era lo que levantaba la temperatura del lugar.

En otra habitación, un alto moreno de cabellos largos, entraba acompañado de una dulce mujer que no media más de un metro y medio, uno sesenta si contaba el taco de diez centímetros que llevaba y que hacía que cada vez que caminara, sus caderas se movieran de un lado al otro provocando unas ganas tremendas de agarrarla.

\- Es un hermoso lugar.. – Dijo la joven mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

\- Claro.. – Respondió Gajeel a duras penas al verla al borde de ese lugar.

Su imaginación no le estaba jugando una buena pasado al pensar en todo lo que podrían hacer en ese lugar si es que no se tratase de una seductora que se dedicaba a desvalijar a hombres y si el no fuese el policía que esta tras de ella. Aun así se permitió pensar en todo lo que pasaría si es que sus vidas fueran completamente distintas, imaginársela tumbada en esa amplia cama, donde ella estuviese a su merced para recorrer a su gusto todo ese diminuto cuerpo, le estaba empezando a subir la temperatura.

El suave golpe de la puerta lo distrajo para su alegría antes de que alguien empiece a manifestarse, tirando abajo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La joven, con mucha gracia y meneándose en un vaivén hipnótico para sus ojos, abrió la puerta.

\- Cortesía del hotel le traemos una champagne para que disfruten de la velada.. – Dijo una hermosa mucama de un corto cabello blanco.

La joven pelirosa acepto gustosamente la bandeja con la champagne y las dos copas para así cerrar luego la puerta del lugar. Colocando todo en una mesa y dándole la espalda al alto moreno, sirvió ambas copas y luego le entrego una a él. Este la tomo con una sonrisa pero estaba claro que no la tomaría, cuando le dio la espalda para servir, ahí en ese instante podría haber colocado algo que lo durmiese como a todo los otros. Él era más inteligente que eso y sabía que un truco tan antiguo no lo engañaría.

\- ¿No vas a tomar? – Pregunto la joven mientras terminaba su copa.

\- Prefiero recordar la noche.. – Respondió Gajeel con una sonrisa de superioridad al saber que era difícil engañarlo.

\- Es una pena saber que una copa te haría olvidar todo esto.. – Dijo la pelirosa mientras tomaba su copa y se la acababa.

Esto llamo mucho la atención del pelinegro que no sabía que había pasado, él pensaba que había colocado algo dentro de la bebida pero al ella tomarla, significaba que no había puesto nada. Ahora tenía que estar más en alerta pero la seducción de la joven hacia que todos sus sentidos se perdieran. En un momento, no supo en que instante se encontró acorralado entre ella y el borde de la cama. La chica lograba distraerlo y hacer que hiciera lo que ella quisiese. Toda la situación lo estaba poniendo bastante tenso y tenía que mantener la cabeza fría pero lo único frio del lugar era esa champagne que habían traído y nada más. Su cuerpo y el de su acompañante solo emanaban calor, un calor que hacía imposible poder pensar con claridad.

\- Estas algo tenso.. – Dijo la joven mientras lo empujaba para que cayera sobre la cama – Si quieres yo puedo hacer algo para que te relajes.. – Dijo mientras gateaba sobre el para sentarse sobre su pelvis.

Esto le tomó por sorpresa a Gajeel que no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente excitado por las palabras y los movimientos de su acompañante. Sabía que estaba a un instante de perder su propia cordura y sucumbir ante la tentación que provocaba la pequeña mujer.

\- Relájate.. – Le susurró al oído la joven.

En ese instante todas las fuerzas y su voluntad se habían perdido.

En otra habitación, un joven pelinegro de cabellos cortos, entraba al lugar seguido por la joven que había chocado previamente en el bar. Verla, era un sueño para cualquier persona pero no debía caer en la tentación, decidió alejarse lo más que pudo de la cama y del baño para evitar que pudiese seducirlo en esos lugares. Hábilmente se ubicó en una de las sillas que había junto a una mesa y aprovechando que en el lugar servían algunos bombones de cortesía, empezó a degustarlos. Sabía que no podían tener nada ya que él había elegido el hotel y la habitación así que no había riesgo alguno pero unas gentiles manos en su nuca lo sacaron de su relajación.

\- Tranquilo.. – Dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a masajearlo – Esto es en disculpas por haber chocado con usted.. No quiero que un golpe así lo contracture..

\- El golpe no fue para tanto.. – Respondió Gray pero los masajes evitaban que pudiese moverse.

\- Déjeme hacerlo por usted.. – Le dijo la joven a modo de susurro.

Esto tiro todas las defensas que venía teniendo con la chica. Los masajes había que decir que eran muy buenos y que podía ser una experta. Cualquiera pensaría que lo inmoviliza para que no pueda escapar pero la realidad es que no quería escapar, deseaba que siguiese haciéndolo. El trabajo, las tensiones, la misión, todo parecía desaparecer con cada masaje que daba la joven. Sabía que no debía sucumbir ante ella sino seria la burla de todos en la comisaria pero lo cierto es que se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos para que su mente y cuerpo recordara cada lugar que las manos de la joven recorrían. En un momento dejo de sentirlas pero cuando abrió los ojos extrañado, la vio. Estaba sentada sobre de él, cada pierna caía a un costado y la posición era bastante incómoda para mantener tranquilo y dormido a cierto amigo.

\- Pero.. – Trato de decir Gray pero fue interrumpido.

\- De esta forma puedo masajear mejor sus hombros.. – Dijo la falsa rubia.

Estaba a punto de sacarla de encima de él pero los masajes que le daban no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Involuntariamente sus manos se movieron hasta los muslos de la joven y empezaron a subir un poco más.

El ultimo del grupo, se encamino al igual que sus compañeros, a la habitación acompañado por la falsa morocha que entraba al cuarto con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su gran busto. Tranquilamente se encamino al balcón que dejaba ver una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Hábilmente y pensando en la mejor manera de sacarla de su juego para así ganarle el, se le ocurrio invertir los roles y ser él el gato y ella la tierna ratoncita que caería ante su seducción. Verla en el balcón le dio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella y comenzar con el juego.

Tomándola de la cintura y hablándole al oído la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Linda.. Hermosa.. Delicada.. – Dijo Jerall en su oído – Y las vistas también..

La falsa morocha simplemente rio por el intento de seducción de su compañero. Sin alejarse y sin sacar la mano del sujeto, se giró para estar frente a él, cara a cara donde la única luz que los iluminaba era la de la luna.

\- Es más seductor de lo que hubiese imaginado.. – Dijo la joven mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Una delicada dama como usted merece solo finas palabras.. – Dijo Jerall mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

\- A veces a las delicadas damas nos gusta algo de rudeza y no que todo el tiempo nos traten como si fuésemos una flor a punto de extinguirse.. – Le dijo al oído la morocha.

\- En ese caso.. – Dijo Jerall mientras la alzaba y llevaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

La joven se aferró más a su cadera y se dirigieron a la cama. Antes de que se acostara sobre él, le saco el saco para luego empujarlo. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata y lo deslizo por su cuello. Jerall sabía desde el primer momento que había perdido ante esta mujer. Aun cuando intentase invertir los roles, la batalla estaba perdida desde el instante en que ella se sentó a su lado y dejo ver su hermosa pierna, pierna que ahora se encontraba a un lado de él y que no lo dejaba salir y de donde no quería salir.

En un divertido juego de quien tiene el mando, la joven le llevo sus manos por sobre su cabeza y atándole las manos al respaldo de la cama le hablo al oído.

\- Juguemos.. – Dijo la joven de manera seductora.

En otro lado de la ciudad, precisamente en la comisaria donde todo comenzó, el comisario a cargo del caso esperaba noticias de su equipo que se habían ido ya hace bastante tiempo. Se encontraba intranquilo en su oficina y no entendía que es lo que los podía demorar tanto. Esperaba que no hayan sido tan débiles como para caer ante una trampa seductora. Se suponía que ellos eran unos expertos y estaban entrenados para no caer en ninguna absurda trampa. No sabía que pensar ni que hacer y comenzaba a desesperarse pero en eso la puerta de su oficina suena.

\- Pase.. – Dijo sin muchas ganas Laxus.

\- Amor.. –Dijo una hermosa albina con una caja entre sus manos.

\- Mira.. Es tardísimo.. ¿Qué haces en la comisaria? – Cuestión el joven rubio.

\- Sé que estas con mucho trabajo y tenía miedo de que no comieses como es debido.. Así que viene a dejarte esto para que pases la noche.. – Dijo Mirajane mientras le entregaba la caja con comida – ¿Cómo está tu equipo?

\- Sin noticias aun.. – Respondió mientras abría la caja – Gracias por la comida.. Se ve todo riquísimo como siempre..

\- Ohh—Sonrió Mira ante el alago – Que bueno que te guste..

El rubio quedo hipnotizado por la sonrisa de su mujer y para evitar que ella lo notase, volvió la vista a la caja. Estaba por decirle algo más pero el teléfono de su mujer empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga? – Respondió la albina – Ohh Lisanna ¿qué sucede que llamas a esta hora?.. Paso algo con Elfman? – Pregunto angustiada.

Luego de unos segundos más volvió a hablar, ya con más tranquilidad.

\- Esta bien.. Me agarra justo cerca porque estoy con Laxus.. Te veo en unos minutos.. – Dijo Mira con una sonrisa – Claro yo le mando tus saludos..

Luego de eso colgó la llamada y acercándose a su esposo le explico lo que pasaba.

\- Era Lisanna.. Dice que necesita ayuda para darle una sorpresa a Bickslow.. Ups.. – Dijo y luego se tapó la boca con las manos – Se supone que eso no debía comentarte..

\- Descuida no hay problema.. No diré nada.. – Dijo Laxus mientras sonreía – Anda que seguro te necesita..

\- Bueno.. Cualquier cosa voy a estar en su casa.. Lo que necesites me llamas.. – Dijo Mira para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios a su adorado esposo.

Luego de eso y de una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se despidió y se dirigió a la casa de su hermana. El contemplo como esa hermosa mujer se alejaba pero verla le genero la más grande duda con respecto a su equipo. Las mujeres podían hacer lo que quisiesen con los hombres y los hombres no nos daríamos cuenta nunca, en nuestras cabezas crearíamos que ganamos pero ellas son las que siempre ganan.

\- Espero que esos idiotas no hayan sido eso.. Idiotas.. – Dijo Laxus mientras volvía a esperar noticias de su equipo pero ahora con su caja de comida.

Mientras tanto, mira se dirigía a la casa de su hermana que antiguamente había sido su hogar. Llego a una residencia bastante amplia, la parte delantera de la casa era un inmenso parque que estaba lleno de árboles frondosos y flores, alrededor del camino por donde pasaban los autos, la casa en si era una mansión gigante, que a simple vista, se podían apreciar diversos balcones que seguramente daban a todas las habitaciones que había.

Dejo su vehículo en la entrada y una joven tomo las llave y lo estaciono donde debía. Entro por las inmensas puertas de roble que daban a una sala de estar que podía ser tranquilamente un salón de fiestas por todo el lugar que tenía.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi cuñadito? – Dijo una joven de cabellos blancos cuando vio entrar a mira por la puerta.

\- Preocupado por su equipo.. – Respondió con naturalidad y con una amplia sonrisa la albina mayor.

\- Sabes.. Eligieron el hotel Edolas.. – Dijo la albina menor mientras caminaba alado de su hermana – Fue difícil dar con ellas al principio pero me las arregle para dejar todo listo.

\- ¿A quién le toco la champagne esta vez? – Pregunto mira.

\- A Levy.. – Respondió mientras pasaban a otro salón en donde había un gran sillón.

La albina se dejó caer en el lugar y se relajó. Para seguir con la tierna charla que tenía con su adorada hermanita.

\- Seguro que la cara que puso el joven policía al verla que ella tomaba de la bebida lo debe haber dejado sin habla.. – Decía Mira mientras daba pequeñas risotadas.

\- Creo que ni se lo esperaba.. – Dijo la albina para reír junto a su hermana – Deben estar por llegar..

\- Seguramente.. – Respondió Mira mientras se sentaba como una reina.

En ese instante un hermoso Mercedes Benz negro se hizo presente en la entrada del lugar. De este se bajaron cuatro hermosas mujeres y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba la Albina mayor. Luego de tocar suavemente la puerta, y de que esta las dejara pasar, tomaron lugar frente suyo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue chicas? – Pregunto la Albina mayor.

\- La verdad que fue muy divertido – Dijo la peliverde mientras se sacaba la peluca y dejaba ver su largo y sedoso cabello rubio.

\- A Juvia le costó mucho no hablar como suele hablar.. – Respondió la falsa rubia mientras copiaba a su compañera y dejaba ver sus cabellos azulados que escondía la fea peluca.

\- Liss! – Salto emocionada la pelirosa mientras tiraba de la peluca y dejaba ver sus ondulados cabellos celeste – Por fin me tocó a mí el Champagne.. El policía ese quedo congelado cuando tome las dos copas.. – Rio la pequeña al recordar todo lo sucedido.

\- Conseguimos un Mercedes Benz.. – Reporto la falsa morocha mientras dejaba ver su larga cabellera escarlata – Deberíamos decirle a Laki que vea todo lo que podemos sacar de él antes de que sea tarde..

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes – Respondió la Albina – Lo hicieron muy bien esta noche.. Merecen un descanso.. Las próximas que saldrán serán otras de las chicas.. Ustedes pueden tomarse unas mini vacaciones con todo lo que consiguieron hoy..

\- Muchas gracias Madama! – Respondieron al unísono las cuatros muchachas mientras salían del lugar.

\- Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte hermana.. – Dijo Lisanna con una gran sonrisa – ¿A qué se debe?

\- Digamos que fue muy divertida la estrategia de mi adorado esposo.. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación – Además esas parejas que se formaron creo que fueron divertidas..

\- ¿No me digas que quieres dejar de ser la madama para ser la casamentera? – Dijo sorprendida Lisanna.

\- Para nada.. – Dijo la albina mientras reía ante la pregunta de su hermana – Solo me pareció divertido como se dieron las cosas..

\- Pensar que mi cuñadito no tiene ni idea de nada.. – Dijo Lisanna mientras se sentaba dónde estaba antes su hermana.

\- Él solo ve lo que quiere ver.. – Dijo Mirajane – Como todo hombre cree tener el control..

\- Pobre de esos policías.. Su ego debe estar por el piso.. – Respondió Lisanna.

Harto de esperar noticias de su grupo, el comisario Laxus se dirigió al hotel donde se suponía que iban a ir para atrapar a las mujeres. Luego de mostrar su placa y de explicar que a quienes buscaban eran policías, se dirigió a las habitaciones. La primera fue del pelirosa. Llamo a la puerta pero no contestaba nadie, sacando la llave que le dio el empleado, entro preparado para un posible ataque. Al principio no encontró nada, busco por el lugar pero no había nada ni nadie, hasta que sintió un ruido que provenía del baño. Con mucho cuidado entro y fue ahí donde lo encontró, estaba en la bañera dormido.

\- Ey Natsu! – Dijo el hombre mientras lo sacudía para que reaccionara.

\- Mmmmm.. – Dijo Natsu mientras reaccionaba – ¿Don.. Dónde estoy? – Pregunto confundido.

\- Natsu ¿y la mujer donde esta? – Pregunto el comisario.

\- Mierda!.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se paraba de golpe de la bañera.

-Demonios por lo menos ponte algo de ropa.. – Dijo Laxus mientras le tiraba una toalla.

El pelirosa se cubrió la más que pudo y salieron de la habitación para buscar sus prendas pero solo encontró el calzoncillo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te robo? – Pregunto Laxus sin poder creerlo, por lo menos había sido buena de no dejarlo salir completamente desnudo.

\- Pues.. – Dijo Natsu para luego recordar.

Sabía perfectamente que era peligroso estar tan cerca de ella pero la lujuria que desprendía hacía imposible alejarse, luego de que se apoyara en su pecho, no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura para atraerla un poco más hacia él. Podía escucharla suspirar cada vez que movía sus dedos en su plano abdomen, y de pronto vio como ponía de lado su cabeza para estar más cómoda. Ahí vio su tierno cuello que lo llamaba, lo llamaba a besar, a morder y sin más lo hizo. Escucho como un pequeño gemido había salido de sus labios pero eso fue todo lo que escucho antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Mordiendo la manzana prohibida fue que callo en la oscuridad y fue ahí cuando le robaron todo, simplemente se sentía inútil y débil por haber caído de esa forma. Todo eso no podía decirlo, el comisario en frente no podía saber lo que realmente había pasado sino seguro lo degradaría y no podía permitirse eso.

\- ¿y? – Pregunto el rubio al ver que su subordinado no decía nada.

\- Me emborrache.. – Respondió Natsu sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- Demonios.. Espera a que te consiga algo y mientras voy a ver que los otros no hayan sido tan idiotas como tú.. – Finalizo Laxus para irse a la siguiente habitación donde esperaba encontrar arrestada a una de las mujeres.

Al igual que con Natsu, la puerta no se abrió cuando llamo en un par de intento, así que sin más entro y encontró a Gajeel acostado en la cama sin su camisa, completamente noqueado al igual que encontró a Natsu. Lo sacudió un poco y al igual que su compañero, se despertó.

\- Dime que fue lo que paso para que acabaras así.. – Dijo Laxus sin poder creer lo que veía.

Gajeel se levantó con algo de pereza y vio que no llevaba su camisa ni sus zapatos. Empezó a recordar que había pasado y lo cierto es que luego de que cayera en la cama, vio como la joven se sentaba sobre él y le susurraba al oído. Luego de eso sus sentidos se perdieron pero recordaba claro haberle agarrado el trasero con sus grandes manos, provocando que la pequeña gimiera por el tacto y que cuando encorvó su cuerpo por el agarre, el dirigió su boca a su tierno cuello y luego de chuparlo como si su vida dependiera de eso, toda su visión se volvió oscura y no recordó nada más. Sabía que su jefe se molestaría si comentaba lo que realmente sucedió así que decidió mentir.

\- Me emborrache.. – Dijo Gajeel sin mirarlo fijamente y mientras se paraba.

Sin decir mucho más, y con un rostro decepcionado por sus dos subordinados, se dirigió a la tercera habitación donde esperaba que la cosa fuera distinta. Pero el llamar un par de veces a la puerta y que nadie atendiese no le daba una buena espina cuando con los otros dos, paso lo mismo y luego los encontró inconsciente en sus habitaciones. Entro con mucho cuidado y lo vio en una silla y el sentimiento de dejabu lo invadió.

Simplemente lo sacudió un poco y el joven reacciono al instante.

\- ¿Que te paso a tu Gray? – Dijo esperando que su respuesta no fuese la misma de los otros dos.

En ese instante, Gray recordó que la joven estaba dándole un delicioso masaje en la espalda cuando en un momento se sentó sobre el con la excusa de que de esa forma podía darle un mejor masaje en los hombros. Ahí fue que recordó que en ese instante, sus manos comenzaron a moverse solas a sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, el cambio de temperatura de sus manos helada y de su cuerpo tan caliente, hizo que la joven gimiera por el tacto y sin poder evitarlo se dirigió con sus labios a su dulce cuello que lo llamaba de una forma embriagadora. Luego de eso no supo más nada, miro su vestimenta y se dio con que ni su corbata ni su chaqueta estaba donde debería y supo que había caído ante la tentación. No podía admitir así que debía inventarse algo que fuera creíble para no perder ante sus compañeros. Estaba a punto de decir su escusa cuando su jefe lo interrumpió.

\- Déjame adivinar.. Te emborrachaste ¿verdad? – Dijo el rubio sin poder creerlo.

El pelinegro solo asintió con algo de vergüenza por lo sucedido. Sin más, el comisario, se dirigió a la última habitación y ya sin siquiera llamar a la puerta entro. Sabía que no iba a encontrar a una de las mujeres pero no espero ver a uno de sus mejores hombres, amarrado al respaldo de la cama. Para su sorpresa si estaba consiente así que no sabía cómo es que había terminado así.

\- ¿Y a ti que te paso? – pregunto el rubio con pocas ganas.

\- Me emborrache.. – Respondió lo más tranquilo posible Jerall.

Lo cierto es que si recordaba lo que había sucedido y luego de que la hermosa joven lo amarrara en el respaldo, pudo percibir que en su cuello tenía algo que lo más probable es que fuera lo que hace que los hombres cayeran inconscientes, dándole la oportunidad de que así se pudiesen marcharse con sus cosas. Aun sabiendo eso, los deseos y sabiendo que desde el primer instante estuvo perdido por culpa de esa mujer, decidió de igual manera morderle el cuello para así poder sentirla más cerca, su ultimo recuerdo antes de caer en la oscuridad, es el fuerte gemido que soltó la hermosa dama por el arrebato de lujuria que había tenido.

Por la cara que tenía su jefe, podía suponer que ninguno había logrado atrapar a sus presas y que todos se habían vuelto los tiernos ratoncitos a los cuales les desvalijaron todo.

Sin más, todos salieron del hotel, algo avergonzados por lo sucedido y a medio vestir, algunos más que otros, claro está pero cada uno se decidió a ir en su auto a sus respectivos hogares. En lo que Laxus se dirigía al suyo, fue interrumpido por Jerall.

\- Laxus ¿podrías dejarme en mi casa? – Pregunto de lo más tranquilo Jerall.

\- No me digas que te robaron el auto también.. – Dijo el rubio sin poder creerlo.

\- No hay problema.. Es un pequeño precio que pago por la profesión.. – Dijo Jerall con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Harás la denuncia? – Pregunto algo sorprendido por la tranquilidad del sujeto.

\- Dudo mucho que siga en una pieza en estos instantes.. – Dijo Jerall sin más.

\- Anda.. Sube que te llevo a tu casa.. – Dijo mientras le hacía un gesto para que subiese – Tienes suerte de tener plata para comprarte otro..

Simplemente riéndose por el comentario del jefe, subió a su auto y se fueron para por fin dar por terminada la fallida misión.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de la madama, un grupo de chicas se juntaron en uno de los cuartos para poder hablar de su fabulosa noche. A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez sentían algo distinto luego de dejar a esos policías.

\- ¿Con que te quedaste tu Levy? Digo.. Aparte de con todo su dinero.. – Pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

\- Pues.. Me quede con su camisa borgoña y sus zapatos.. – Dijo Levy mientras le mostraba – Aun tiene su perfume la camisa..

\- ¿Te gusto ese sujeto? – Pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

\- Al principio parecía algo rudo pero tenía algo en esa rudeza que me atrajo.. Y cuando me beso en el cuello no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.. – Respondió Levy a su amiga – ¿Y a ti juvia como te fue?

\- Juvia la paso re bien con el policía.. – Dijo juvia recordando su noche – sentir sus manos heladas sobre mi cuerpo provocaron una descarga eléctrica que no me imagine sentir nunca..

\- ¿Y te llevaste algún recuerdo? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- Si.. Juvia se llevó su corbata y su chaqueta.. – Respondió mientras se lo mostraba a sus amigas – ¿A Erza como le fue?

Erza se encontraba en su mundo, la noche que había pasado con ese sujeto todavía estaba clavada en todo su cuerpo y no podía evitar salir de su mundo de fantasía.

\- ¿Erza? – Preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo cuando la vieron tan metida en sus pensamientos.

\- Solo me quede con su llavero del vehículo.. – Dijo Erza sin dar más vuelta al asunto – ¿Y tú Lucy? – Pregunto a la rubia.

\- Yo decidí divertirme un poco y lo deje sin nada jaja.. – Rio la rubia.

\- ¿Sin nada Lu? – Pregunto sorprendida Levy ante la risa de su amiga.

\- Bueno sin nada nada no.. Solo le deje los calzoncillos – Dijo Lucy para volver a reírse.

Todas sus chicas se contagiaron con la travesura de su amiga y sin más se dispusieron a hacer una pijamada en ese cuarto para por fin terminar la noche que habían pasado. Una noche bastante divertida y llena de diversas sensaciones que solo sus cuerpos se encargarían de recordar los próximos días.

 **Hola gente linda! Cómo están?.. Bueno sé que ando desaparecida ii que me convertí en lo que no quería ii es no continuar un fanfic.. Prometo volver.. Lo juro! Lo que sucede es que me pasaron un par de cosas ii después se me dio por escribir otras cosas ii deje de lado el fanfic largo.. Prometo volver así que ténganme paciencia! Dicen que es una virtud :P**

 **Sin más me despido! Ah ii espero no ofender a nadie con esta historia.. Bueno ahora sii besotes para todos! Chaitoo!**


End file.
